Strawberry Ice Cream
by avocado.blitz
Summary: Sigh, she needed a bowl of ice cream--strawberry ice cream, with chocolate sauce and sprinkles. Lily's thoughts. Slight implied LJ pairing.


**A/N: Hey guys, I know I should be working on one of my unfinished stories, but this popped into my mind and I couldn't leave it alone, so here it goes.**

This story continues after Snape's memory of Lily and James in OotP. It's in Lily's point of view, and there is a slight implied LJ pairing.

Lily Evans stormed down the corridor towards the Gryffindor portrait hole in a fury. _How dare he? _Her anger at Severus even melted her irritation at Potter. Oh, _Potter_. That man could not annoy her enough. She never did understand why he couldn't leave her alone. What had she ever done to him? And how was she supposed to give him a chance when he played such cruel, almost inhumane pranks on Severus every chance he got. _Severus._

He had been her best friend for years. He was the one who had told her what she really was and helped her to embrace it. He had been there for her when Petunia had turned her back on her. He had told her that it didn't matter that she was from a muggle family.

But back by the lake, when he had looked at her, his eyes full of hate, and spat out the word _mudblood_, something in her had snapped, as though she was suddenly jerked out of a dream. She had finally realized that the Sev she had once befriended was no longer there. Even if he still existed, the part of him that looked up to those _maggots_, Avery and Mulciber, was too overpowering. She thought about their beginnings in the magical world. She clearly remembered the way she had stood up for him back on the Hogwarts Express when those idiots, Potter and Black, had been patronizing him. And she was once again reminded of Potter's malice.

Her mind constantly flitted between Potter and Severus until she was sufficiently worn out and could think no more. Without realizing it, she had passed the portrait hole and ended up at the Astronomy Tower. She sat down in the corner, staring out the window at the bright full moon. She could almost see to the entrance to Hogsmeade from here. _Sigh._ She needed a bowl of ice cream—s_trawberry ice cream, with chocolate sauce and sprinkles._

After everything that had happened that day, she wasn't surprised to find a tear slip down her cheek. How had everything changed so fast? It was almost as if it was an omen that there was more trouble and distress to come. She knew that things with her and Severus would never be the same again. There was absolutely no chance of that considering this afternoon. She didn't understand how after everything he could even think, let alone say the word. Even if it had been a slip of the tongue, she couldn't find it in herself to forgive him. That had been the last straw.

She had only been trying to help him. That arrogant toerag, Potter, had humiliated him beyond belief. She looked out the window again, this time noticing 2 large figures that appeared to be animals running around as though they were chasing a smaller animal. They seemed playful (although, from this height, it was difficult to tell), but it reminded her of how Potter and Black would gang up on Severus, simply for the fun of it. And despite Sev's accomplishments as a wizard, two against one has never been considered fair.

Suddenly, she felt pained. How could anyone be so cruel? She had been speaking the truth. Potter was just as bad as Severus if he believed he wasn't in the wrong: strutting around as if he owned the place, flirting with every girl he met, playing nasty jokes on unsuspecting, innocent students. How could she give him a chance if he couldn't learn some humility? She knew that if she gave in he would take it to mean that she approved of his antics (and she most certainly did not). But she couldn't deny that he wasn't handsome, and he could be a nice person if he tried. It wasn't as though he didn't care about anyone—he would give his life for his friends—but he had a tendency to take things too lightly, like nothing was important enough to bother about.

She would say yes to him one day, she knew that. After all, a girl can only resist so much. But first, she needed to know that she meant something to him. This whole situation with Severus had at least taught her that much. At one point she would have said yes to Severus had he asked, but that time had passed. Too much had changed between them. _He_ had changed. Perhaps Potter (or maybe it was time to begin referring to him as James—at least in her thoughts) would change too, hopefully for the better. Meanwhile, Lily would wait with a bowl of strawberry ice cream.

**A/N: Well? What do you think? There may be a few grammatical, and even factual errors (though I'd like to think I did my research), so please let me know if I've made a mistake. And of course, it never hurts to offer a little general feedback. Please review :) Oh, and also, I realize that it wouldn't make sense for Remus to transform that night if he was perfectly fine earlier, but I liked the transition, so we'll pretend..**


End file.
